Come What May'
by NoraMills
Summary: 'I don't care who you became' Regina said and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care at all because she knew the old Robin wasn't gone. The old Robin was somewhere inside of him and only Regina could bring him back. Come what may Regina will make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.!This idea wasn't mine. Anny Rodrigues asked me to write a prompt about this . But Zoe (Mysterious-song ) FORCED ME, to write a WHOLE new fic. So here it is. As always she helped me with her beta skills. **

**. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Three years. It had been three years since she had left Storybrooke, leaving behind her past, her life, her everything. She couldn't bear the loss of her love and happiness, and so she had taken her things and left.

Nobody had heard from her since then. Not even Henry. She had taken something she needed from Rumple, so she could keep her memories, and she left for New York.

It was nice there; new people, new experiences. Life was good.

But after nine months, she was no longer alone; she had a beautiful little girl in her arms. Her daughter. She was born with blue eyes like _his_. She always reminded her of _him_, when she looked up at her. Her hair was long and raven like hers. Their daughter was a perfect mix; a small Regina with the eyes of Robin Hood.

Now, little Anny was three years old, and every day that passed, she was usually asking about her father. The kids at her kindergarten had been talking about their families and Anny had wondered why all her friends had mommies and daddies, and she only had a mommy. Whenever she had asked her mom she always changed the subject.

Regina had wanted to wait for the right time to go back. And one day, she woke up and decided; _this was it. _She packed their stuff and made way to Storybrooke. She was going to see them again. Robin, Henry, Roland, she had missed even the two idiots – not that she would ever tell them. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but one thing was for sure; Robin was going to meet his daughter.

The moment she got there, she took her daughter and went to Granny's, the long journey taking its toll on both of them. Anny was complaining; she was hungry and she wanted a hot cocoa, and Regina needed a strong coffee before she started to search for Robin.

The town was the same; nothing had really changed, with the exception of a little extra damage to the roads or pavements here and there that Regina would have to take up with whoever was Mayor now.

As she passed people she used to rule over, she heard shocked whispers; "_Is she really Regina?", "Is the evil Queen back?" _and_ "who is this? Is that her daughter?''_

It was quite obvious it was her daughter; Anny was just like her. She just had Robin's eyes, and when she was smiled, she'd get beautiful dimples in her cheeks that she inherited from her father. Robin's dimples had always been her weakness – where it was the man himself exploiting that or his son – and so, because of her bad luck, Anny had obviously taken that too.

When she opened the door everybody gasped at their sight. Regina ignored them completely and made her way to the bar. Granny was shocked; she was looking at Regina and Anny like she had seen a ghost.

''Is it really you?'' Granny asked, her voice barely leaving her throat.

''Stop looking at me like you've seen a ghost'' Regina snapped but she couldn't hide her smirk on the corner of her mouth. She had missed her home. And this town was her home.

''Is this your daughter?'' Granny asked again looking at Anny , with the same tone in her voice.

''Yes,'' Regina answered, caressing her daughter's long raven hair.

''Mommy, I'm hungry,'' Anny complained.

''Oh baby, I'm sorry ,'' Regina smiled at her daughter. She took her in her lap and pulled her to sit on the table beside her. ''Now this old lady,'' Regina said pointed at Granny. ''You will get you whatever you want to eat, sweetie,'' Regina kissed her daughter's cheek.

Granny murmured a _shut up _when she heard ''Old lady'', but she immediately pulled a sandwich onto a plate, and made a hot cocoa the moment the girl asked. By the time they were ready Regina had already sat at a table next to her daughter. The little girl was talking about her new favourite movie that she had watched with the other kids, _Robin Hood, _talking about how she wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow like him, and Regina wanted to cry. Her daughter didn't knew anything about her father, and yet from the first time Anny she had seen this movie, she had stuck with it.

_Blood is strong thing._

When her breakfast was ready, Granny placed it on the table and caught the tail end of the small girl's conversation; "_I want to see Robin Hood while I am eating my breakfast_ _mommy_. _Do you think Robin Hood would like to come see me?"_

The old woman stayed still, and she instantly turned her head to look at Regina. The former Queen gave Granny a look which told her that Anny didn't know anything about her father and for the time being it would stay that way. Then told her daughter that she will see _Robin Hood _later.

_How ironical._

''You are a beautiful, young girl you know that?'' Granny smiled and tweaked Anny's dimples.

''Thank you old lady,'' Anny said innocently while she grabbed her sandwich and started to eat.

''God, it's scary how your daughter is like you in everything,'' Granny pointed out. ''Anything for you?'' she asked Regina.

''A cappuccino thank you'' Regina said politely before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. ''Actually, I want to ask you something,'' she said, looking Granny in the eyes.

Granny looked at Regina and she understood everything.

''He is probably at the cemetery'' Granny said, like it was the most natural thing in word.

Regina's eyes widened, ''Wait, what? Why?'' she asked, her voice louder than before.

''You mean you don't know anything?'' the old woman asked before going to sit next to Regina.

''Know what? Tell me what happened.'' Regina demanded.

Granny saw on Regina's face that she didn't know anything. How could she? She'd been out of town for three years.

''Okay Regina , I want you to stay calm'' Granny said pointed at Anny who was drinking her cocoa now and playing with her doll.

Regina nodded and Granny started speaking.

''When you left from here, Robin wanted to leave in order to find you. He explained to Marian that he couldn't let you go, because he only loved you.''

Regina's eyes widened, her words caught in her throat.

Granny took a deep breath and continued; "Marian then she said she won't let him to see his boy again one night, took Roland and left. But Marian didn't know how to drive properly and before she could leave this town she had a car accident. She died.'' Granny stopped again and looked at Regina.

She was shocked and she didn't know what to think, but she had to ask... So she took a deep breath, afraid of the answer and yet she asked with trembling voice ''And Roland?''

''We don't know'' Granny breathed shaking her head. ''They never found his body, all the town was searching him but we couldn't find him. Even the dark one did everything he could. So Robin was sure that his boy was dead, and after six months of searching, he decided to give his son a funeral with empty grave.'' Granny finished in a sad tone, her voice like a whisper.

''No,'' Regina breathed while tears running from her lashes, ''and Robin, how is he?'' she asked instantly.

''Not good Regina. He walks around like a lost cause. Nobody's talking to him because they're afraid of him. He is not the Robin you knew; he is cold person now, he drinks a lot, he lives alone in the woods and at night he walks the city alone, looking around him, whispering Roland and your name." Granny stopped before looking back at Regina, her voice low and very quiet. "He's tried to kill himself twice, Whale saved him the last minute.''

Regina didn't notice that she had lost the fight against her tears until her daughter had climbed in her lap and asked; ''Mommy why are you crying?'' with her sweet little voice full of innocence.

Regina wiped her tears instantly and hugged her daughter tight.

''Don't worry sweetie; mommy is okay'' she said, trying to hide her tears.

Taking a deep breath Regina got up and asked Granny if she could take care Anny for a while.

''I need to find him please,'' she begged the old woman.

''Of course Regina '' Granny said in a soft tone. ''Don't worry we will be fine. Right Anny?'' she smiled at the girl.

''I want cookies'' Anny said looking at the candies in front of her.

''Oh I have a lot more inside, do you want to see?'' Granny said playfully, "Your mom has to leave for a while, will you stay with me and make some mischief?''

''I want to see the cookies, old lady.'' Anny jumped and grabbed Granny's hand.

Granny laughed and Regina smiled weakly. After all the things she had heard she couldn't even move properly.

''Anny you will be good girl, okay honey?'' Regina gently asked her daughter.

''Yes mommy but you said we got here for my daddy, I want to see him.'' Anny said loudly and everybody inside Granny's looked at Regina with eyes wide open.

Granny cleared her throat and snapped everyone to mind their own business, then she turned her head to the former Queen and her daughter.

Regina took Anny in her lap before she spoke'' Honey , your daddy is sad right now, I have to go and find him, alone and then we will come back here together okay?''

''He doesn't love me?'' Anny asked and started crying. ''But I'm good girl."

Regina hugged her daughter tightly ''Sweetie, of course you're a good girl, and your daddy loves you very much. I just need to go and find him so you can make him smile okay?'' she said in soft tone. She didn't know how Robin will react about Anny but she had to tell to her daughter something good. And Robin would surely love his daughter, Regina found it hard to wonder how anyone couldn't.

''Okay,'' Anny said while Regina gave her to Granny.

Kissing her daughter one last time and giving Granny a grateful look, Regina left as quickly as she could.

To the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologise for the terrible late update,guys these days had been crazy. Thanks to my amazing beta Mysterious-song this chapter is here. Thank you Zoe for being in my life. **

**As always I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And don't forget to thank Anny Rodrigues because this idea was hers. **

In fewer than ten minutes she was at the cemetery and looking for him. She knew this place very well; she had used to come here quite often. Her vault was here.

Scanning around the quiet place, she noticed a person lying down on the grass next to a small grave.

Robin, it was him. And God, he looked so broken.

She instantly started to walk closer to him with unsure but steady steps. Her heart was beating fast, her fingers were unconsciously playing with her coat and her breath was quick and sharp.

He didn't seem to notice her presence; he hadn't moved from his place in the slightest.

Regina took a deep breath and walked around the small grave until she was in front of him.

She looked at the inscription carved into the marble headstone and couldn't prevent the tears gathering in her eyes.

_'Beloved son, Roland.  
Taken too soon;  
Lost but never forgotten''_

When she turned her gaze to Robin, she saw that he was sleeping. Her heart broke into pieces. Robin was sleeping near Roland's empty grave. This was more than she could handle.

She fell to her knees in front of him and started caressing his face. She couldn't ignore that strong need she had to touch him

''Robin?'' she breathed with a soft voice.

Robin opened his eyes, and when he saw her he wasn't shocked at all: something that made Regina's brows furrow.

''I thought I told you to stop coming to me in my dreams," he said, his voice broken as his eyes closed again.

Regina couldn't control her tears. How damaged was he?

''Oh Robin,'' she breathed, and lay down next to him with both of her hands holding his face. ''It isn't a dream; I'm here."

''Told you to stop saying that too,'' Robin responded, frowning and scrunching his eyes even tighter, refusing to believe that she was really there.

''Robin, please, open your eyes." She begged, lightly shaking him, "I'm really here.''

But Robin remained as he was. Sure she was just a figment of his imagination. Again.

Regina took a deep breath and moved closer to brush her lips against his, kissing him in a way that fell short of what she wanted, but enough to let her remember the feel his lips after their time apart.

Robin opened his eyes in shock.

''Regina?'' he breathed, scrambling to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

''I'm here, Robin,'' she smiled weakly at him, shifting to rest on her knees.

''You can't be real'' Robin whispered, tentatively reaching towards her. His fingertips hovered millimetres from her skin, afraid that if he tried to touch her she would just fade away in front of him and he'd be left feeling empty again.

Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and moved his hand, gasping when his hand encountered the warm skin of her cheek.

Robin choked back a sob and opened his eyes again, moving his other hand to cup her face. Then the dam burst and his touch was everywhere; squeezing her shoulders, travelling up and down her arms, grasping her hands, moving back to her face, tangling in her hair, trailing his fingers over her cheeks, her lips… everywhere, until he was satisfied she was actually in front of him.

''You are real,'' he breathed, tears running from his lashes.

''I'm here Robin. I really am,'' she assured him before moving forwards and wrapping her arms around him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried.

Regina didn't do anything else, just held him closer to her; caressing his head, kissing his temple, holding back tears of her own. She had missed him so much.

Robin was crying loudly, he was digging his nails into her flesh with his fierce embrace to make sure that she wasn't a dream. Regina flinched but she didn't do anything to stop him; she needed this just as much he did.

''It's okay.'' She whispered, her lips against his temple, ''I'm here now, I won't leave you again.''

''I miss him.'' Robin said between his sobs, ''I miss my son, Regina.''

''I know,'' she breathed. ''But Robin we don't know for sure that he is dead. I promise you I won't rest until I find the truth; we will know what happened to him.''

She made the promise with confidence in her voice. She would do everything in her power to find Roland. Everything.

Robin leaned his head up and looked at her. ''I tried everything. I had the entire town looking for him for six months!'' New tears ran from his eyes.

''I know, but I will try too Robin. Maybe I can find something others missed.'' She reassured him. ''Now please, let's leave from here.''

Regina stood, grasping his hands in hers and tugging until he was standing in front of her.

''You left me!'' Robin whispered, tearing his hands away from hers and desperately trying to fight back more tears that wanted to escape from the corners of his eyes. He could clearly remember the last day he saw her; she had been packing her things, had refused to talk to him. In the beginning he didn't believe her, but when he saw her in the car, saw the determination on her face as she drove away, he knew.

He had shouted after her, found himself running, chasing the car, yelling for her not to leave him…

But Regina didn't stop; she left. Left him with a broken heart and an empty soul.

''You left and never looked back. Why? Why did you do this to me?'' Robin shouted angrily. ''I was running behind your car, yelling that I loved you. I tried to convince you to give me some time and you abandoned me!''

Regina couldn't control her tears either. She had never forgotten that day.

She had seen him in her rear view mirror and was seconds away from stopping the car and running into his arms. But something stopped her. She wanted him to be happy with his family, and she was a barrier to his happiness. She had to do it.

Regina took a few steps forward in her effort to take him in her arms but Robin took the same amount of steps away from her, feeling too angry to let her.

She noticed it and started to talking, trying to close the emotional distance before she tried to close the physical one.

''I wanted you to have your family back, without me in your life Robin,'' she explained. ''It was painful for me too,'' Her voice fell to a whisper as she added; ''more than you can imagine. I just wanted you to have your happy ending.''

''But you never asked me what _I_ wanted!'' Robin exclaimed, starting to pace the worn grass. ''You left like we meant nothing. As if I never even existed to you. You gave me no time to sort things out. You just… left.'' He stopped for a deep breath before he continued; '' And when you left… I lost everything. I have changed, I'm dangerous , I'm not the man you loved once. I'm nothing like him now.''

''I don't care who you've become. '' Regina declared. ''I love you, all of you. I never stopped.''

She tried taking a step towards him but he just receded again.

''It's not that simple,'' he breathed.

''It is.'' She assured with a strong and determined voice. ''You loved me, despite everything I have done in my past. I don't care if you have killed, tortured, maimed… I don't care if you are always drunk, I don't care if people are scared of you. I don't give a damn if you are dangerous… You would never hurt me.''

They had both given up trying to hold tears back, standing before each other, not even bothering to pretend they were anywhere near 'fine'.

Regina continued; ''I just don't care Robin; I love you. And together, we will sort things out.''

Robin bowed his head, and Regina took a couple of tentative steps forward. When he didn't automatically retreat she went closer and wrapped her arms around him.

Regina knew the old Robin wasn't gone. There was always something left of the person you used to be, it doesn't matter what they do, of what they become capable, the person underneath it all always remains the same. It just takes love to bring them back again.

Regina vowed she would help Robin return to the person he wanted to be. Like he did for her.

Robin couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her, and he gave in to that urge quite easily.

''You have no idea how many times I have dreamed of this,'' he whispered with his face buried in her hair.

''Probably just as many as I did,'' she breathed against his chest.

''I've missed you so much,'' he murmured, pulling back slightly and cupping her face in his hands before pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, pushing for entrance. Desperate moans left their mouths and they held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Regina gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled him against her, Robin held her head in place with a hand in her hair, titling his head so he could deepen the kiss even more.

They savoured each other, the taste, the touch, the feel…

Robin squeezed her in his arms, he still couldn't believe she was actually there. That was the reason he was holding her as if his life depended on it; he was afraid that she would disappear.

When they broke the kiss, both breathless, Regina couldn't help but notice the smell of alcohol in his breath but she didn't say anything. However, just because she had confessed to him she didn't care, that didn't stop her from worrying.

But they would sort things out together. And the first step for this, was for Robin to meet his daughter.

So, Regina took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk. But Robin spoke first, a dangerous growl; ''Don't you dare leave me again.''

His voice was dark and low, with a hint of threat that Regina had never heard from his mouth before. She looked in his eyes and saw it. This madness and darkness Granny had talked about. His eyes were blue still, but red, puffy and heavy from crying and she could see the spark of madness in there.

But she was Regina Mills. She would never be afraid of him. She had done unspeakable things in the past. She wasn't going to be scared of her Robin. Never. She loved him, every side of him. Exactly as he loved every side of her. He'd never been scared of the ''Evil Queen'' everyone still saw her as; he had never given a damn. He loved her no matter what.

And Regina was going to do the same; she wasn't going to care about anyone except him and her daughter. And Henry of course.

As soon as Robin had met his daughter, she would run to see her little Prince. She may have Anny now but she _never_ forgot Henry. He was her kid too.

''I'm never going to leave you again,'' she promised as her hands went to his face, caressing his cheeks and then higher to swipe her thumbs under his tired eyes. ''I love you Robin,'' she confessed again. ''These three years I was living a half-life without you; I never felt complete because you weren't there.''

Robin was looking at her in disbelief but he tightened his hold around her. ''There wasn't anyone in your life?'' Robin asked, the jealously more than obvious in his tone.

Regina answered instantly; ''Of course not.''

Well, there was one person in her life, waiting for her with Granny, but Robin didn't ask about _that_ kind of person.

''Actually I was going to ask you something. There is someone I want you to meet,'' Regina told him, with trembling voice.

Robin frowned. ''Who?'' he asked, curious.

Regina inwardly smirked; his mind couldn't go that far as to even imagine that he had a three year old daughter waiting for him at Granny's.

''Well, come with me to Granny's and you will see,'' she said, not knowing how she should feel right now. Robin had lost his son. She didn't know if he would be calm with the idea of his daughter, or if it would just remind him of all he had lost.

''Come,'' she said, holding out her hand. Robin hesitated for a second before he gripped her hand , and made their way to Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologise for the terrible late update . I promise to update soon the next chapter. Also I want to thank you for all your beautiful reviews , your follows and favourites. Many of you , you are going to hate me after you read this chapter but I promise you I will update soon and things will be better . **

**Anny hon forgive me Im torturing you. ! I want also to thank my amazing friend Zoe because without her I wouldn't have write nothing ever. Im thankfull for her help , her support and her friendship. **

**And please excuse any mistakes because this fic it's not beta by anyone but me. **

No one was talking while they made their way at Granny's. Regina didn't know what to say. Neither did Robin.

…

When they were outside at Granny's, Regina took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

She opened the door and let herself in. Robin followed. Scanning around the place, she was happy when she saw that it was empty; they didn't need an audience for this.

The noise the door made when it closed attracted Anny's attention from the kitchen, and within a couple of moments she was in front of them.

Robin froze. He looked at Anny, without knowing yet what exactly was happening. But something inside him clenched at the sight of this little girl.

Regina turned her head to see Robin's expression. But it was unreadable.

Anny took three steps forward and looked at him. She knew he was her dad; her mommy had told her that she will be back with her father. This was him.

''Are you my daddy?'' Anny broke the silence first with her sweet voice, her eyes fixed on Robin, not paying her mother any attention.

Robin turned his head and looked at Regina. His heart was beating fast, his natural breathe-in-breathe-out process halted as he awaited Regina's response.

Regina nodded, fresh tears running down her cheeks. Robin turned his attention back to Anny again.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had another child? Regina had been pregnant when she left? Was that the reason for her leaving? If she had left and consciously deprived him of the first years of his daughter's life he would never forgive her. He had lost Roland, had survived despite the difficulty in finding reasons to live, and now he discovered he had this little girl all along?

Robin was looking at the small girl with blue eyes. His eyes. She had his eyes, her hair, her nose, her beauty… She was just like Regina. A little Regina with blue eyes. He couldn't work out if she inherited his dimples yet; he'd see when she smiled. That was probably Regina's too.

''Are you?'' Anny asked again when she didn't get her answer.

''Yes,'' Robin breathed and let his tears run from his lashes. His emotions took over him; he didn't know how he felt.

But then Anny gave him one of Regina's smiles and he noticed her dimples. She indeed was his daughter.

Anny grinned, running and jumping into his arms. Robin caught her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Anny buried her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

Robin let out a long breath and closed his eyes, squeezing Anny tightly in his arms.

Regina was watching them, smiling, tears still running down her cheeks.

Holding Anny tightly in his arms and caressing her long, dark hair, Robin's emotions were still a mess. The most he could do was hold her_._

_His daughter. _

_Their daughter. _

_Regina and he had a daughter._

Too soon, Anny pulled back and looked at him with those beautiful, innocent blue eyes of hers and smiled again. Robin looked at his daughter, memorizing every part of her face, his hands rising – with the same hesitation he had shown with her mother – to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs.

''Mommy said you are sad,'' Anny started without taking her eyes of him, ''Why are you sad Daddy? Is it because you've missed me? I was sad because I've missed you.''

The little girl innocently swayed from side to side, wringing her hands behind her back without knowing what the words that had escaped from her small mouth could do to him.

Robin couldn't hold back his tears and he let them fall. He kissed Anny's temple and hugged her again, without saying anything.

''Daddy, you are squeezing me very tight,'' Anny complained.

Robin was so lost in his thoughts he didn't quite understand just how tightly he was hugging his daughter. He instantly pulled back and caressed her cheeks. Regina was silently sobbing at the scene in front of her. She had dreamed of this thousand times, and yet this was nothing like she had imagined.

''My baby, my little baby,'' Robin muttered softly with the most loving look in his eyes, ''Daddy missed you so much,'' he confessed with tears in his eyes.

''Anny,'' Regina said softly, making her presence clear after a long time.

''Anny,'' Robin repeated, smiling at his daughter.

''I've missed you too Daddy.''

''Daddy's name is Robin,'' Robin announced, still keeping her in his arms and then wrapped her in his embrace again when she had adjusted on his lap.

''Robin?'' Anny asked with eyes wide open, practically bouncing on her father's knees. ''Like Robin Hood? That's my best movie.''

Anny giggled, Robin turned to Regina and asked his question without uttering a word, and received a negative shake of the head in answer; Anny didn't know that her father was the real Robin Hood.

''Is it?'' Robin quizzed, turning back to her and slightly smirking.

Anny nodded and continued; ''I want to learn how to shoot an arrow too,''

Robin laughed at his daughter.

''Daddy can teach you, baby,'' he promised.

''Really?'' Anny asked enthusiastically, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Robin nodded and kissed her temple once more. Anny then jumped from his lap and ran towards Regina, who finally seemed to be noticed for the first time since she had walked in.

She jumped in her mother's arms. ''Have you heard Mommy? Daddy is going to teach me how to shoot an arrow!'' Anny announced smiling.

"He is?" Regina asked, humouring her daughter and laughing at the enthusiastic nod she received, "well… Daddy has always been good with bows and arrows."She said looking Robin with a knowing smile.

The next of the day passed easily . Anny hadn't let herself away for Robin not a even a single moment and Regina was looking at them carefully with the most loving look in her eyes.

Her family.

Their family.

After a long conversation about Robin Hood and shooting arrows, Anny asked her father to tell her her favourite story again. In less than ten minutes, Anny had fallen asleep in her father's warm hands.

Robin didn't move an inch because he wanted to avoid waking his beautiful little girl from her peaceful sleep. He was just watching her breathe in and out , and somehow he was complete. He had missed his son. He wanted to see him more than anything.

This girl, though, might be another chance for him to be a better father, he thought. Maybe this was a second chance to be a better person.

Regina interrupted his thoughts with her soft voice, telling him that they had to take Anny to her place.

Robin nodded quickly. A carefully as he could, he lifted Anny in his arms, managing not to wake her.

After they made their way to Regina's home, Robin tucked Anny to bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead without taking his eyes of her ; afraid that she might disappear if he closed them. Then, he slowly closed the door behind him.

Regina was watching him carefully and murmured something like ''she is not going anywhere,'' as she understood how Robin was afraid that he would lose his daughter .

''I know I just ...'' Robin said, running a hand through his hair in his effort to process the facts that took place that afternoon. ''I'm just trying to…'' he started again but Regina put her hand on his shoulder, murmuring that she knew. She knew that this was new to him, that he had all the time he needed to process the fact that he had a three year old daughter.

Robin nodded and made his way to the living room, murmuring ''I want to talk'' to Regina.

She followed him while he didn't say a word, silently getting her worried over what was going to happen.

As Robin sat on the couch, he asked Regina for a glass of whiskey. At first she intended to refuse, but then she thought it was a long day for him. She poured him a glass of whiskey and handed it over.

Regina sat beside him and waited for him to start talking. Robin took some sips, then took a deep breath. ''How could you?'' he asked calmly, not even looking at her. That calm tone really got to Regina, it scared her to the bone.

''You,'' he breathed still in the same tone. '' You kept my daughter from me."

Regina's heart stopped beating. She knew this was coming. She somehow had felt it. But she thought he was going to be angry, that he was going to yell and then they would have sorted this out together as they had promised, and then all was going to be fine.

But the things didn't turn out as she expected them to.

''I didn't know,'' she whispered in her effort to defend herself immediately.

''You didn't know what, Regina?'' he asked in a louder tone. His anger was growing every passing minute, and for a second he looked towards Anny's room, afraid that he might wake her.

''I didn't know I was pregnant when I left Storybrooke,'' she answered , her voice still a whisper.

Robin ran his hand through his hair trying his best to stay calm and not to scream like he wanted to, for Anny's shake.

''Then, why the fuck didn't you come back when you found out? Why did you keep my daughter away from me?'' he asked, his voice threatening. For a moment, Regina was scared. She had never heard him talking like that before.

She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt her tears falling down to her hands which were playing nervously with one another.

''I didn't want to destroy the happy ending I thought you had,'' she said louder. It was wrong of him to blame her for this. She didn't know about the accident nor about the fact that Roland was missing for thee years. She didn't know anything.

''You should have come,'' he almost yelled. ''You should have returned the moment you found out. We could have been a family, '' he said out loud and he got up and started walking in circles around the couch. "I deserved to know about my daughter."

Regina was sobbing and a wave of guilt filled her while she was listening to his words. She should have done it. He was right. He deserved to know about his daughter.

''I'm so sorry,'' she mumbled between her sobs. '' Robin... Please.'' She begged for his forgiveness but he didn't seem to be moved by her pleads.

''I missed her everything.'' Robin murmured. ''Her first words, her first steps.'' He tried to imagine Anny as a baby. How she looked like , or how he could feel at hearing her saying ''daddy'' when she was a little baby, and all that made him more angry.

''Robin, please... I'm so sorry,'' she whispered again, wiping her tears away.

''I can never forgive you for this,'' he said angrily. ''Never.''

''We can sort this out.'' Regina tried standing up to reach him but when he caught that, he took two steps back.

''We can't,'' Robin said as he finally fixed his eyes on hers. ''Because of one simple reason. I don't ever want to see you again.'' He didn't know if he actually meant that. But he knew for sure that he wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him by keeping herself and her daughter away for all these years.

Regina felt no air in her lungs and she thought for a moment that her heart had stopped beating. _He doesn't mean that, _her mind was telling her, but why did his words feel like a knife in her heart?

''No, this isn't true,'' she murmured, begging him with her eyes to forgive her. She was suffering too, during those years. She had never felt complete, not a single moment. No matter how much she tried.

''This is how I feel right now,'' Robin said without taking his eyes of her.

''But you love me,'' Regina said with a lack of confidence._ Did he?_

Robin looked down for a moment and thought.

_Of course he did. He loved her. _

She was a part of him. He could never stop loving her but he didn't know if he could forgive her for what she had done.

''I need some air,'' he murmured as he got his jacket, getting ready to leave.

Then, Regina begged him notto leave, he had to stay with her and sort things out. They could get through this, she told him. She must have said she loved him about a thousand times, sobbing and gripping his hands tightly, holding him using all the strength she had.

He didn't seem to listen to anything. He just pulled his hands from her and shut the door behind him, murmuring that he was going to come back the next day, only to spend time with Anny.

And he left, as she was sobbing behind him.

He started walking quickly around the streets, thinking about Regina.

Could he forgive her and have a happy life with her? Or would the ghosts of the past always haunt him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your beautiful reveiws .! Im glad you enjoy this story.! And please don't hate me I promise to make things right soon!**

The next day, Regina's eyes were puffy and red as a result of crying and the lack of sleep. Anny woke up jumping happily, asking for her father. Regina pretended that she was happy and told her that he would come soon to spend time with her and the girl didn't do anything else but waiting right in front of the door for him.

In less than thirty minutes they heard the doorbell and Anny run and opened the door. As soon as she saw her father, she jumped in his arms and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

Robin wasn't better himself. His eyes were red from crying and from the lack of sleep, but now they looked much worse. He didn't have a peaceful night's rest. Regina noticed that.

How could he? He had hurt the woman he loved, his soulmate. How could he be fine after this? Still, he hadn't regretted it. Regina had hurt him too. Taking herself away from him was not enough, she had took their daughter too.

After a big hug, Robin let Anny on her feet and asked her to get her coat cause he wanted to take her for a walk. Anny nodded and disappeared towards upstairs.

Then, they were left alone in silence. When Regina locked her gaze with his, Robin saw her puffy eyes and he felt a wave of guilt inside him because he had caused this. He didn't feel the urge to take her in his arms though. The old Robin would have already taken her in his arms and he would whisper sweet nonsense, in order to comfort her. But this Robin wasn't the same anymore. Now he was cold and kind of harsh. He wouldn't be touched so easily anymore.

Regina was looking at him without saying anything but her eyes were telling him everything.

_Please forgive me, I love you._

That was what her eyes were eagerly telling him. But Robin just took his gaze away from her and looked towards the stairs, as Anny was walking them down.

He smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter. Her long raven hair was matching perfectly the pink dress she was wearing today. She was a brunette angel.

Anny walked closer to her father with a smile and grabbed his hand, ready to leave. But then she looked at her mother and noticed that she wasn't ready to leave too.

''Mommy, go get your coat,'' she said happily. ''Daddy is going take us for a walk.''

Regina looked at Robin but he avoided her gaze. Of course he didn't want her to come with them.

''Honey, I have to stay here,'' she said sweetly and knelt in front of her daughter. Anny made a sad expression and pleaded her mother to go with them but Regina found a good excuse quickly. ''Mommy has to stay at home sweetheart.'' Regina tried again. ''I have to clean our home. It was closed for too long. You don't want any cockroach to come to you while you sleep, right?'' Regina said seriously. She knew her daughter was afraid of the cockroaches. She knew what was going to be Anny's answer, and it was exactly what she expected.

Her daughter flinched and made a sound like ''ewww'' and both adults laughed at the three year old kid's reaction. But when they looked at each other, they got serious again.

Regina cleared her throat, awkwardly putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at him.

''You should go now,'' Regina said, looking at him in the eyes. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't prevent her voice from being cracked.

Anny looked at Robin and then at her mother with a questioning look on her face. ''Daddy, won't you kiss her for good day?'' she asked innocently without knowing the situation between them. ''Parents always do that when they have kids.''

Robin cleared his throat and approached Regina slowly. Her eyes widened and she looked at him because of his intention to kiss her and she really couldn't believe that he wanted to do that.

Slowly Robin cupped her face and brought his lips on hers. Regina desperately gripped his jacket and brought him closer to her. Her lips were desperate against his and the tears were ready to run down her cheeks.

''This doesn't change anything between us. I'm doing this only for Anny,'' he whispered against her lips and Regina couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she murmured something like ''please'' but Robin turned his back quickly, took Anny in his arms and left, shutting the door behind him. And for once again, Regina was left alone with tears in her eyes.

Later at lunch, a knock on the door interrupted Regina's cleaning chores. She wanted to clean the house, take a shower and then find Henry. She desperately wanted to see her son. She had missed her little prince more than anything.

She quickly walked towards the door and opened it, then she was left speechless. A young man was in front of her, who had nothing to do with the Henry she knew three years ago. She looked at him and tears picked in her eyes.

''Henry,'' she whispered and she smiled sadly.

''Mom.'' Henry walked closer and hugged his mother as tight as he could with his own tears in his eyes. He was taller than she was. He had grown up so fast.

''Mom, I've missed you so much''

''I've missed you too baby.'' Although she noticed very well that her son was anything but the baby she had raised so many years ago, to her he was still her kid, her son , and she would always be his mother.

''Will you ever forgive me for leaving you?'' she cried and pulled him back, her thumbs caressing his face and she wiped his tears away. Henry brought his hands to her face and he did the same with his thumbs though Regina's tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks.

''Mom, there is nothing to forgive. You were hurt and broken, I don't blame you,'' Henry said in a warm and understanding manner and Regina couldn't stop sobbing.

''Oh… Henry,'' she whispered and Henry circled his arms around her again. ''You have become a wonderful young man, I'm so proud of you.''

''It's because you have raised me well, mom,'' he said back and Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was much taller than her indeed.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was, having a wonderful son like him. He didn't blame her, he was completely understanding and Regina couldn't thank him enough for this.

Henry took her hand and led her on the couch. He asked her to tell him everything about her life there, every single detail she wanted to share with him. And she did so, she told him everything.

''So, I have a little sister?'' Henry asked amused.

''Yes,'' she nodded.

''Where is she?'' Henry asked and that was the difficult part for Regina because she had to tell him about Robin and that was what hurt her the most.

''Mom, you can tell me anything,'' Henry said, not aware that he could make her feel better if she talked to him.

''She is with Robin,'' she answered, avoiding his gaze. ''Robin says he won't forgive me, I kept Anny away from him for all those years,'' the words slipped out of her mouth and Henry's eyes widened.

''He said what?'' he asked again and Regina saw his fists clenched, and that was the first time she had seen Henry so angry.

''He is right,'' she breathed and took her son's hand on hers, caressing it in her effort to calm him down.

''No mom.'' Henry stood up and shouted. '' He is not right. This is his fault. He left you in the first place and now he wants to be the victim here?''

Regina was left speechless at the sight of how much Henry had grown up and how much he had changed.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Regina's heart started beating faster when she stood up and walked towards the door.

''It must be them,'' she whispered and looked at Henry, who seemed nervous about the meeting with his sister.

As soon as she opened the door, Anny jumped in her arms and immediately started talking about her day with her dad. She said he took her in the forest, then they went at the ''Old lady'' place and ate burgers and then cookies, and after that they went to the park.

Robin pushed his hands in his pockets awkwardly after he received a deadly gaze from Henry.

''I should go now,'' he said walking towards Anny and Regina, and kissed his daughter's temple.

''Daddy, where are you going? Won't you stay with us?'' she asked, making the atmosphere more awkward.

Regina took a deep breath and talked first. ''No honey, I'm sorry. Your dad has things to do but he will come for you tomorrow, right Robin?'' she faked a smile at him.

Robin nodded, faking a smile at Regina too and left as soon as he could, saying a goodbye to Henry without even looking at him.

Henry still couldn't stop looking at Robin without clenching his fists. Robin was the reason his mother left, he had hurt her, and he was still hurting her. He knew Robin had been through too much, he was understanding to that but he couldn't forgive him for hurting his mother like this.

As soon as Robin left, Anny continued telling her mother about her day with Robin, but her gaze fell to Henry and her small features frowned slightly. Henry smiled at her and started walking closer.

''Mommy, who is he?'' she asked looking at Regina.

''Anny, I've told you to be more polite, honey,'' Regina scolded her daughter.

Anny immediately apologized to Henry, and Henry looked at his mother with a gaze of nostalgia. She was telling him exactly the same thing when he was a kid.

''Anny, this is Henry,'' Regina announced. ''Do you remember when I told you that mommy raised a kid some years ago?''

''The one who didn't come from your belly but from another woman's?'' she asked Regina.

''Yes, honey.''

''But you are still his mom, right?'' Anny asked. Regina had told her, a mother is not always the woman who gives birth to a child. A mother is sometimes the one who loves, cares for and protects a child.

Regina nodded and indicated Henry. ''This kid is Henry, honey,'' she said smiling.

''So, he is my brother? '' Anny asked amused. Regina nodded and let Anny slip away from her arms.

''Hey, Anny.'' Henry smiled and walked closer.

Anny gave him one of those perfect smiles, showing him her beautiful dimples. When Henry dropped to his knees in front of her, Anny ran and jumped in her brother's arms. Henry held her close and Anny couldn't stop telling him about her friends and how she was jealous of them when they had siblings. Though, now she wasn't jealous anymore because she had a brother ''so big'' (spreading her arms as much as she could, explaining how much older her brother was).

Regina couldn't stop smiling when she saw the way Henry was looking at Anny when she was talking, how his gaze was showing so much attention to her, as if she was saying the most serious thing in the world.

The three of them spent the night together. Regina cooked pizza as both of her kids loved it, and when Anny feel asleep in Henry's lap, tears ran down her cheeks, watching Henry caringly tucking Anny in her bed.

Now the only person she missed was her Robin, the one to sleep with in her big bed.

She might be grateful for Henry and Anny, and how her son was taking care of her little daughter, but the other half of her heart was with Robin, suffering because of his absence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reveiws guys! You are wonderful! **

**Dear Guest''This chapter is updated tonight because of you . Your reveiw'' Gahh update I can't tak this any more make me laugh so hard! THANK YOU!**

A week later, Robin was spending time with Anny on a daily basis. At some days, he was staying home with her and Regina. The things between the two of them weren't well but at least he could stay in the same room with her for a couple of hours. Regina was thankful, at least she could see him.

Tonight Robin put Anny to bed, kissed her for goodnight, and when he turned around he saw Regina was looking at them with a sad smile on her face. She was happy as Robin couldn't get enough of Anny.

"Can we talk?" He asked in a low voice, turning his head towards Anny while she was sleeping, and then back to Regina.

She widened her eyes and her mouth stayed half open. Could she? Cause if he was going to blame her again for taking his daughter away, she couldn't.

She took the risk and nodded hesitantly as they were both heading downstairs.

As soon as they arrived in the living room, Robin took a deep breath, looking at her and she thought for a moment that she could recognize the expression of regret in his gaze.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said," he breathed, the guiltiness appeared in his eyes. "I didn't mean that, I didn't want to see you again. I'm sorry," he said in a cold voice. "I just wanted to hurt you, to make you feel like I felt. But I didn't mean that."

Regina was fighting to hold back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in his presence. Not again. She begged him enough, apologized a thousand times, but he couldn't forgive her, he would never forgive her, she knew that so she didn't want to be the one who would end up alone crying for once more.

That's why she had to be strong. She had to remember how to put on her famous "Evil Queen" mask and pretend that she didn't care. There was no other way for her to get through this.

"Anything else?" She asked, her voice cold and straight.

Robin looked at her and shook his head. He really didn't have anything else to say. He was confused, hurt, and broken. He was not his old self, the one he missed. He missed the old Robin who could make her smile, make her feel safe, make her feel loved, this self that was able to forgive her mistakes. But he didn't know how to do it. He didn't know how he felt. Sure, he missed her. He knew that. Every night he missed her, every day, every moment of the day, but then his daughter would appear in his mind, and he had missed each and every moment of her life, because of her. Then he would get angry, mad at her and he wouldn't understand his thoughts, his feelings.

"You can go now."

He left, murmuring a goodnight. He turned around so fast she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He felt hate for himself. He hated this Robin, the cold one, the almost crazy one. The one who had hurt the love his life, more than once.

Walking down the street, crying silently, Robin heard a male voice calling his name and he really wouldn't turn around if he didn't recognize Henry's voice.

"Henry," he greeted.

"I want to talk to you," the young man says straight away. "How can you do this to her?"

"I don't understand..." he said, and he meant it.

"What is it that you don't understand? That you hurt my mom? That you are cruel to her with no good reason?" Henry exploded and yelled at him like he had never yelled to anyone before.

Robin was left speechless. Henry had always been a calm kid, he had never seen him like this before. And he blamed him that _he _hurt Regina? He?

"Henry, she was the one who left me. She was pregnant and she didn't come back," Robin said, being calmer and more composed than the young man.

"No," Henry protested, raising his hand. "Don't you even dare pretend that you are the victim here! You left her in the first place!" He said fiercely. "You chose your wife instead of her and she left because she couldn't watch you hug your wife every day, when days before you said that you loved her!"

Robin opened his mouth but Henry cut him off again.

"You don't get to say a word here," he warned Robin and glared at him. "She left everything behind because _YOU _reminded her every day that she couldn't be happy, even with her soulmate. How dare you blame her of this?"

Robin lowered his head and unspoken tears were shining in his eyes because deep inside, he knew Henry was right.

"But when she left, I run to her, I told her that I loved her," he said quietly. He couldn't even look at him.

"It was too late and you know it, Robin." Henry answered in a softer tone. "And now she is here, and you still hurt her."

"But she kept Anny…"

"No. She didn't know about the accident, Robin," Henry raised his voice again. "She didn't know that you were left alone. The only thing she knew… was that she left when you were with Marian and your son. Why would she come back and break your family?"

Robin shook his head and felt as if he was the worse person in the world. Because Henry's words hit him hard and made him realize that he indeed hurt Regina without any good sense.

"If my mom had left you for another man, would you go back?"

"No." Indeed he wouldn't. "I would have let her be happy if that was what she wanted," he said and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He had become a shitty person. He missed his old self. He missed the real Robin.

"So, why the hell do you hurt her and make her regret that she came back?" Henry asks as he runs both of his hands through his head in order to calm himself, and avoid slapping Robin in his attempt to make him realize his mistake.

Robin rubbed his face in his hands and felt his knees giving up on him. How could he hurt the woman he loved? How could he be so cruel to her?

He had to make things right. He had to run to her and ask for forgiveness, and even if she didn't give it to him, he still wouldn't be able to hate her. All of that was his fault. He had lost himself and he had become one of those people he always hated.

"Go and make my mom smile."

Robin nodded and thanked Henry, squeezing his shoulders. He told him that he was a wonderful young man and he should never let anything change that.

When he turned to leave, Henry called his name again and Robin stood still.

"Don't ever dare hurt her again, or else our next conversation won't be this friendly," he warned him.

"I promise," Robin says and runs to Regina's home.

He would make things right. He would beg her until he'd convinced her that he wasn't going to hurt her again.

He would ask her to help him find his old self. Cause she was the only one who could.

* * *

**Sorry about the small chapter guys . I promise I will make it up to you in the next ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you will like the next chapter.! Many thanks to my friend Lupineborn , who helped with this , my sweet friend , Im aways forcing her to beta my fics quickly and she never complains! Let me know what you think**

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He knew she wasn't asleep. He saw light in the living room. Regina opened the door after a while, her eyes wet from the tears she was holding back when they were talking. When she was alone, she could cry without fearing that someone might see her.

He looked in her eyes and for the first time after she came back, he understood how badly he had hurt the woman he loved with all his heart.

She was looking at him, waiting for him to say something bad for her as he always did during the last days, but instead of that, Robin fell to his knees and started crying, causing Regina to look at him speechlessly.

''I'm so sorry,'' Robin mumbled between his sobs and Regina couldn't move, not even an inch. She didn't know how to react.

''Robin, get up,'' she said, her voice cracked at the sight of him, but he didn't. He didn't get up, instead he looked up in her eyes, his gaze full of regret and guilt.

''I've lost myself. I was terrible to you, I've said so many things and I didn't mean a single word.'' He started talking and Regina was looking at him with eyes wide open.

''I know you probably won't forgive me, and you have all the right to do so, but I want you to know that I regret everything, and I hate it that I hurt you,'' he says with a trembling voice. Regina had never seen Robin like this.

''I love you with all my damaged heart, Regina, and I know I've been awful to you. I've hurt you so many times and I hate myself for this. I've missed my old self. I've missed the old Robin, the Robin who could make you smile, make you happy, the Robin you loved once. '' He continued and Regina couldn't hold back her tears, salty liquid was running down her cheeks as she heard his words.

''I know I don't deserve this. I know I don't deserve your love, not anymore, but please find a place in your heart to forgive me because I promise you I love you with all my heart. These years without you, were empty. I didn't have you, I didn't have Roland. Only God knows how much I miss my son.'' And at the sound of his name, Robin started sobbing again and she couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't see the man she loved on his knees, sobbing and begging her, crying about his missing little boy and regretting the things he did to her.

She would forgive him. She would take him inside, forgive all his mistakes, she would love him no matter how damaged he was, even if he believed he didn't deserve this, Regina knew that he did. Because she was like this once and Robin saved her from the darkness, Robin gave her happiness and love, without asking anything in return, he even forgave her when he learned that she was the one who killed his wife, and he still loved her after this.

''Please, help me find my old self,'' Robin mumbled again. ''Anny and you deserve everything, you deserve better than me and if I was brave enough I would have left this town and I would have let you be happy,'' he said, as he wiped his tears and looked up at her. ''But I'm not strong enough to live without you, or our little girl. I can't do this again.''

That was it... Regina fell on her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck as Robin hugged her back, squeezing her so tightly in his arms that for a second Regina couldn't breathe. ''Shh... It's okay, my love,'' she says and caresses his head. ''I don't want to live without you either, Robin,'' she whispered and pulled him back to look in his eyes, and he was so tired, so hurt, his eyes were red and puffy, his features had nothing to do with the Robin she knew once, but she would bring him back. She would bring the Robin she loved once back, she knew she could do it. She and Anny would help him find his old self that Regina missed so much.

''You...'' he stammered for a second, ''You forgive me?'' he asked with eyes wide open.

''Robin, of course I forgive you,'' she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''We lost too much time to fighting and crying about how fate brought our lives together,'' she said, holding his face in her hands. ''…to losing and finding each other again. I don't want to do this anymore. I love you and we will sort this out together,'' she said with a strong voice.

Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in the crook of her neck, murmuring every second how much he loved her, how much he knew he didn't deserve her. Regina held him in her hands for a while, soothing him until he calmed down.

''Let's go inside,'' she said and got up. ''Let's go to our _home, _Robin,'' she waved her hand for him to take it, and he didn't waste time. He grabbed her hand, got up on his feet and they both got inside, closing the door behind them.

When they were walking hand by hand inside her house, Robin stumbled and closed his eyes for a second. Regina got concerned and grabbed his shoulders, leaned her hands higher to his face and shook him softly. ''Robin, what is it?'' she asked worryingly.

''Nothing… It's probably because I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, when I took Anny for breakfast.''

''Are you trying to starve to death?'' she yelled, mad of how badly he took care of himself. Then she understood that she yelled too much, turned her head and looked upstairs, afraid that she might have woken up Anny, and then turned her head back to him.

''No, it's just I couldn't,'' he says as she helped him sit on the couch.'' I had so many things in my head, I couldn't.''

Regina lets out a long breath, running her hands through his hair. ''Go upstairs, take a shower, I will cook something for you.''

''Thank you, my love,'' he said seriously looking into her eyes. ''For everything.''

Regina cupped his face and captured his mouth on hers for a light kiss before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

He showered, shaved, ate the meal she prepared for him, and within an hour Regina could see his features relaxing, she could feel his heartbeat, calm and steady under her hand when they were laying on the bed. Regina pulled her body closer to his, she still couldn't believe that after all those years, all those days he has been blaming her, hurting her, now Robin was there, on the bed with her, squeezing her tightly against him, murmuring words of regret and love to her. If someone had told her about that a week ago, Regina would think they were crazy.

She forgave him so easily, she forgot the things Robin had said to her during those days because she knew he hasn't his real self. What kind of person would she be if she hadn't? Because when she was all alone, when she thought that she would never love again, Robin appeared with those kind blue eyes, with that smug smile of his that irritated her every single second and changed her everything. So she was determined to do the same for him now. Regina never gave up on the people she loved, and neither would she do it now.

And one more thing she was determined to do was to find Roland. She could feel it, the little dimple boy wasn't dead. Her instinct had always worked well, and her instinct was telling her that Roland is alive and Regina would do everything in her power to find him. She had already made the plan on her mind, but she would need help, and there was one person she trusted enough to help her.

She didn't want to tell anything to Robin though. She didn't want to give him hope, and then crush it all over again. The worst thing is to think you have a chance, when you don't. So yes, that was her secret.

''What are you thinking,'' she heard him asking as his hand was caressing her back softly, and god, how had she missed this?

''Nothing,'' she lies, but the next thing she said was true.

''I've just missed you.''

She felt his other hand on her cheek, his fingers were trailing up and down to her cheekbones, then close to her lips, as he lifted her head slightly, brought her closer to him, and locked his gaze with hers.

''Promise me that you won't leave me alone again,'' he breathed close to her.

Regina shook her head without taking her gaze of his. ''Never,'' she promised him and she meant it more than anything. Enough of running away, enough of always being alone.

''Henry came to me tonight and forced me to see how badly I've hurt you, how stupid I was and I will thank him for my whole life,'' he confessed to her, and Regina looked at him with eyes wide open.

''You fought?'' she asked concerned. She didn't want her son to fight with the man she loved, she didn't want Henry to ruin his mood or his code for her- because Henry was a kind young man now, an honorable one, she didn't want to take this from him.

''Don't worry about it, he was right, he made me realize how mistaken I was towards you,'' he calms her down with a soft voice, putting a strand behind her ear.

''You should be proud of him,'' he said and she could see tears gathering in his eyes and then she heard him talk again. ''I wish I could see Roland, he should be seven by now,'' and his voice cracked, his tears were running down his cheeks, ''I miss him so much that it kills me Regina. Every moment of every day, it does,'' he confessed and his sobs took over him.

And that killed her too, because she couldn't bear to see the man she loved so dearly, crying every day about his missing little boy. She missed Roland too, and she knew more than anyone how Robin felt, not having his child with him, she knew his pain. She had learned how that felt in the worst ways, still not as bad as what Robin went through. Because he didn't know if his son is even alive, but she knew that Henry was when she was away from him. She would find Roland, she would find him if it was the last thing she would do. She wrapped her hands around him and let him cry in the crook of her neck, soothing him with her hands, whispering sweet nothings to his ear ''it will be better my love,'' and that she will find something to help him. But she didn't say what she was planning to do, she didn't tell him about the trip that she would do in the next day, as soon as she would wake up.

Because one thing was true, in the end, Regina was good in finding people she had lost. Henry, Robin, now she would find Roland too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there.! Indeed I update on this.! haha! I had writer's block , I couldn't work on this story at all thoe months but I guess Im back with outlaw queen family feels. I think the chapter will make up for it because guess who Regina finds?**

**NoSpoilers. haha.!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write on this but I want you to know that I really really tried. Many times. **

**So I will stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter , if you like . **

**Huge credits and many thanks to my lovely Lupineborn who beta this chapter. Honey another one Lacta for you ;) **

**Please if you like it let me know what you think , your support helps so much to write more , and soon. **

**I'll stop talking now . **

At 6 am, Regina was up, showered and dressed. She took some time to make breakfast for Anny and Robin. When it was ready, she went to Anny's room, lifted her carefully and placed her next to Robin. They were both sleeping heavily and peacefully and she didn't want to wake them up. She took a good look of her loved ones, smiled at the sight of Anny curled up in her father's arms as she was asleep, and kissed both of them before leaving a note, saying that she would be back later. She wrote that she was going to the office as her old job was waiting for her.

As soon as she arrived at her office, she invited Henry over. She said that she needed his help on something important, and within half an hour, Henry was at her office.

"Good morning, mom," he greeted while walking towards him mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mom, will you stop calling me like that?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm seventeen," he pointed out while running his hand through his hair.

Regina let out a chuckle and smiled at her son. "Yes, yes you are. But to me, you will always be my little son," she answered and Henry let out a sigh.

"So, what is so important that you had to wake me up before 7 am?"

"I want you to help me find Roland," she informed her son, looking him in the eyes. "I know you searched the town but you didn't search the towns around. We have to take a look there too. Will you come with me?"

Henry widened his eyes, nodding almost instantly to her. "Of course. When are we going to begin with the..." he scratched his head, his eyes closed slightly and he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "…Operation lost-dimple?" He said and they both laughed.

"Well." She got up quickly and grabbed her purse. "The sooner, the better. Get up. Let's go."

They arrived at the first town near Storybrooke, which was only two hours away and Henry pointed that they had to start looking in schools. Luckily, Regina had a picture of Roland since he was four, and she wondered how much he would have changed in three years. The thought of the young dimpled boy not being alive made her heart stop every time, so she avoided thinking of something like this.

They asked at the first school they found but there was not even one kid named Roland, so they left before showing his picture to the principal and they continued to the second school that showed up on their way.

This time, Regina headed straight to the principal of the second school and Henry remained behind to watch the children, during their break from classes.

"Can I talk to the principal, please?" She kindly asked a young woman she encountered in the first office she found.

The woman seemed nervous, or frustrated, or both. Regina pondered for a while, but she still smiled as she got her answer. "Yes, of course. I'm heading to his office too. Follow me, please."

They arrived to the Principal's office and the young woman got inside and forgot to close the door behind her, so Regina could hear everything she wanted to say to the principal.

"What happened, Hilary?" She hears his voice.

"It's Roland, again. I mentioned the fairytale of Robin Hood in class and he keeps saying that Robin Hood is his father and starts making up stories, and the kids believe him and make all this noise in the class. I think that Roland has to see a therapist, sir," she ended and Regina's eyes widened as she felt her heart beating like it would pop right through her chest. She rushed quickly in the office, bringing out the picture of Roland in her hands.

"Is this the kid you are talking about?" She asked the young woman and she frowned in confusion and looked at the principal.

"Miss, I think you should wait outside..." he started saying, but she cut him off quickly.

"Tell me, is this him?" She ignored the old man and asked again, voice louder this time.

Hilary looked at the picture and then at Regina again. "He was four then, he is seven now, right?" Regina asked, her eyes full of hope and Hilary nodded.

"Yeah, this is Roland. Who are you?"

Regina felt a tear ready to fall down her cheeks as she looked at the picture again.

"I'm his stepmother," she said with a cracked voice. "There was an accident three years ago and we thought he was dead, we never found him and I just came back to town. I decided to check the towns around. Please, I need to see him."

"Which town are you from, Miss…?"

"Regina," she responded, taking a deep breath and holding back her tears. "Regina Mills."

The principal widened his eyes. "You are the Major of Storybrooke? We had exchanged some e-mails back in the past, you were searching for a teacher, for the school in your town."

She didn't remember this man but she cared too little, because the one thing she wanted was to see Roland.

"Yes, but please get me Roland. Who is taking care of him?"

"Okay, Ms. Mills, calm down," the Principal responded politely. "Hilary, please get Roland and I'll call his custodian."

The young woman nodded and left quickly as the Principal picked up the phone.

Regina was dizzy, but most of all, she was happy. She found Roland. Robin would never be miserable again.

Five minutes later, which passed like a century to Regina, Hilary got Roland in the Principal's office.

The moment Regina heard the door open, she got up and turned around.

"Roland, there is someone here to see you," she said softly to the small kid, and as soon as Roland saw Regina, he threw himself in her arms, letting out a long "Gina."

Regina wrapped her arms around the little boy and picked him up, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much," she murmured as Roland buried his head in the crook of her neck, locking his tiny arms around her.

"I've missed you too, Gina," he murmured with a trembling voice.

The Principal and Hilary where looking at the scene in front of them with a sweet soft smile on their faces.

After a while, Regina sat down on the chair as Roland didn't stop squeezing her, and rocked the small boy in her lap.

"Gina, why didn't you come earlier? Where is my daddy?" Roland asked with tears in his eyes and Regina's heart broke.

She looked at him softly and brought both of her hands to cup his face, wiping away some of his tears before kissing his temple. "We were looking for you for so long, baby, but I promise you we won't ever leave you again," she promised with a soft voice.

"Who is she?" A woman with long brown hair and green eyes, around the age of thirty five years old, rushed in the office and asked loudly.

''Ms. Tyler, calm down'' the Principal said softly.

Regina and Roland both looked up at the woman, as she looked back at them.

"Roland, honey, why are you crying?" The woman asked, her voice became soft instantly as she looked at the small boy.

"Rose, this is Gina," Roland said with a smile. "Gina loves my daddy."

Regina smiled softly at Roland and let him on his feet as she stood up and looked at Rose.

"I think we should talk in private," Regina said politely and the woman frowned. "Who are you?" She asked, never taking her eyes of Regina.

"I can explain everything, but not here," Regina told her, looking around.

Hilary cleared her throat and approached Roland. "Well, we will go back to class. There is a break in twenty minutes, you can see him then," she said softly and took Roland's hand but he threw himself to Regina and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gina please, you promised you won't leave me!" He whined and Regina looked at him with a sad smile.

She fell to her knees and cupped his face in her hands. "I won't, baby. I have to discuss some things with this woman that took care of you for so long and I'll see you when you have your break, okay?"

"Okay," Roland nodded and kissed her cheek.

Rose was looking at them with tears in her eyes and she couldn't understand a thing about what was happening.

"Roland?" She asked with trembling voice as the young boy ignored her completely. Regina felt bad for this woman because she knew very well what it meant to be ignored by a kid you love. Whether he is her son or not, that woman raised him for three years and Regina knew how hard it would be for her to let go of Roland.

"Rose," Roland said innocently as he went back and hugged his custodian with a smile.

"Don't be jealous, Rose. I love you too but I haven't seen Gina for a long time."

"Fine, darling," she responded with a smile. "Go back with your teacher, I'll see you in while, okay?"

Roland nodded and left with his teacher soon. The Principal politely excused himself and left the two women alone in the office.

"So," Rose started, "who are you?"

"I'm Roland's step mother," she said with a soft voice. "His father was looking for him for a long time. There was an accident and..."

"I know about the accident," Rose cut her off. "I found him alone in the street and I couldn't leave him there."

"Was he hurt?" Regina asked instantly.

"No," Rose said softly. "I took him to the hospital and they checked him. He was alone and crying, asking for his father. The police, the doctors, and me, we were all searching for his family and we didn't find anything. He was so cute and scared, I couldn't leave him to the police so I took him in. He said he was walking for many hours, trying to find his father."

"Oh, God," Regina breathed, running her hands through her hair.

"So," Rose murmured and looked up at Regina. "You're going to take him away, aren't you?" She said with a cracked voice.

Regina didn't speak, she just looked at the woman sadly. She seemed nice, and Roland surely loved her. She didn't want to cause her pain but she couldn't do otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Rose," she responded after a while. "His father is a mess, he lost himself, being without Roland those years. He thinks his boy is dead. God, he even made a grave with Roland's name just to have a place to feel close to him. I must to take him back."

"It must be very hard for him to think his child is dead," Rose said with a low voice.

Regina nodded sadly and looked back at her as Rose started crying.

"So, you'll take him?" She cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "And I won't see him again? What about his school? His things?"

Regina's heart broke as she had to see the woman like this, and she made a step forward and took her hand, squeezing it in hers. "You can see him whenever you want. I'll give you my address and you can come by, or even take him for the weekend. I'm sure Roland will be happy to have you in his life. You took such a good care of him for so many years, I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Really?" Rose asked with hope. "You think his father will be okay with me to have him for some weekends?"

"Of course he will, Rose. We are grateful to you forever, for taking such a good care of him. I don't even want to think what would have happened if someone else had found him back then."

"He is a great kid," Rose added after a deep breath. "And I know he isn't mine but I love him as if he was."

"Believe me, I know how it feels," Regina said with a sad smile. "I have a son, he was adopted… and when his real mother came to town, I wanted to kill her, believe me."

Rose instantly laughed, the poor woman didn't know that Regina actually wanted to kill Emma. The poor woman didn't know who she was talking to.

"Also, he has a great imagination," Rose said, smiling lightly. "His father's name is Robin, right?"

"Yes."

"He thinks he is Robin Hood, and he keeps saying stories about his home, the enchanted forest… and he tells them so good that I almost believed him once," she joked lightly and Regina tried to hide her laugh.

_Poor woman, you can't even imagine, _Regina thinks.

"Yes, he is a very good story teller."

By the time they finished their conversation, Roland was back to the office and Rose started crying again. Roland told her not to cry, because he loved her too and he would be back again, and Rose was crying harder. Regina gave them a private moment to say their goodbyes as she texted Henry to wait for her in the car.

When Rose finally released Roland of her arms, Regina gave her their address and phone number, so she could come whenever she wanted to see him, and Rose thanked her politely.

"Don't cry, Rose. I'll come again and you can come too, right Gina?" Roland said innocently and Regina smiled.

"She can come whenever she wants," Regina said, looking at Rose as they hugged for the last time.

Roland was excited to see Henry again after so many years. Henry took Roland in his arms and hugged him tightly before the three of them got in the car.

"I don't like it, you got so bigger than me," Roland said to Henry in a bit annoyed tone as they made their way back to Storybrooke.

Regina and Henry laughed loudly as they both looked back at the small dimple boy. "Roland, you'll be bigger than me in a few years, I promise," Henry teased with a smile.

"Fine," Roland said, then he took some time to think about what Henry said.

When Regina checked her phone, she had five missed calls from Robin and two messages.

"_Where are you, my love? Pick up your phone," _was the first.

"_I'll start worrying now. Please call me back. I love you."_

She smiled at the second message and typed the answer.

"_I'll be home in a while. I love you too and I have a surprise for you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. So this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reveiw this story , thanks for your follows and favourites they made me really happy. A huge thanks to Anny , cause the idea of the story was hers so Thank you babe 3 .**

**Another credit to my wonderful Zoe , cause she is always the person that encourage me everytime I doubt and another one to my lovely Sasckwatche(sorry if I didn't write the name correctly , I'm very very sleepy.)who helps me everytime I need it.''**

**Lupineborn baby thank you for beta-ing this fic so quickly . The next coffee is on me ;)**

**Enjoy...**

Roland was bouncing in excitement in the car when they crossed the town line. During the trip he hadn't stop talking about his life during those three years, he had started reading and writing. He was very excited because he learned how to swim, Rose was teaching him three times a week since she was a swimming instructor.

By the time Roland finished, they had arrived in front of Regina's mansion.

''It will be okay, mom,'' Henry comforted his mother, squeezing her hand in his. Regina smiled at him and got out of the car. Roland jumped out of the car excitedly and started running towards the door.

Regina and Henry followed him quickly.

Regina took a deep breath and put the key in the lock. Roland was standing behind her, clapping his hands together as they got inside.

''Robin?'' she said loudly, placing her finger in front of her lips while looking at Roland silently, telling him to be quite. Roland pressed his lips together and nodded smiling.

''My love?" she heard his voice and the sound of approaching footsteps.

Robin was heading downstairs, looking at Regina with a smile when Roland stepped in front of Regina, making his presence clear. Robin gasps and his walking towards them is interrupted when his shoe catches on his next step, causing him to trip and grab the railing to prevent from tumbling to the floor.

Regina ran to him instantly and helped him straighten himself up, asking with concern if he is okay. Robin didn't turn to look at her, his eyes were on Roland.

''Daddy?'' he heard his son's voice and in the beginning he thought he was dreaming. He rubbed his eyes before taking a step forward, whispering Roland's name with a hoarse voice.

Roland jumped in Robin's arms, who grabbed him instantly and squeezed him with tears running down his cheeks.

Regina was watching the scene in front of her with glassy eyes as Robin was holding his son like dear life.

''Daddy, I've missed you so much,'' Roland spoke against Robin's chest.

Robin didn't seem to hear it, he just kept crying loudly, squeezing and clutching Roland, caressing his hair, making sure that he is real.

Minutes later, Robin pulled Roland back and cupped his face with both of his hands, staring into his son's face.

''My boy, you have grown up so much, I can't believe you are alive,'' he whispered and pulled him in his arms again.

''Regina came and brought me here''

Robin turned his head instantly to Regina without letting Roland from his arms. He got up with Roland in his arms and started walking towards Regina.

''Where did you find him?'' he asks in disbelief.

Regina wiped his tears from his cheek and whispered that they will talk about it later and that now he has to spend time with his son. Robin placed Roland on his one arm and wrapped his other one around Regina, bringing her against him, thanking her and kissing her again and again for bringing his son back.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until a sweet voice interrupted them.

''Daddy, why are you taking so long,'' little Anny asked while slowly walking down the stairs.

The two of them gasped as for a minute they forgot that little Anny was upstairs alone.

Regina moved from Robin's embrace and started walking towards her daughter.

''Come here, baby, I want you to meet someone,'' Regina said calmly and picked up her daughter.

Robin turned around and watched the two women of his life coming towards him, and thanked whatever fortune brought Regina back in his life. She saved him, she gave him everything he could ask for and he would never be able to thank her enough.

''Who is she?'' Roland asked when he turned his head and saw the brunette girl in Regina's arms.

''Roland,'' Robin said with a smile, ''this is Anny and she's your little sister.''

''Do I have a little sister?'' Roland asked amused and the couple nodded looking both of their beautiful kids.

Roland jumped from Robin's arms with a loud ''yeah'' and approached Anny.

Regina bended her knees and let Anny on her feet in front of Roland.

''Do I have another brother?'' Anny asked her mother with widened eyes, and Regina nodded, smiling with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Roland grabbed Anny's hand and squeezed in his. ''Hello Anny, I'm Roland, your big brother.''

Both Regina and Robin laughed before Roland wrapped his arms around Anny's neck, who willingly hugged her brother back.

Robin slipped an arm around Regina's waist and brought her closer, watching their kids hugging and laughing together.

''Henry is my big brother,'' Anny said pulling back and laughter surrounded the atmosphere again.

At the mention of Henry's name, Regina looked around, searching for her oldest son but he was nowhere to be found.

Looking around, she spotted the door slightly open and she started walking towards it. She got outside very quietly and the first thing she heard was…

''Yes baby, see you at seven,'' from Henry's mouth.

Her eyes widened as she understood to whom Henry was talking to.

God, her son had a girlfriend, he had grown up so fast that Regina wanted to cry.

''Mom,'' Henry's surprised voice interrupted her thoughts.

''What did you hear?''

''Nothing'' she lied with guilty eyes, though she couldn't hide the smirk that spread across her face.

Without saying anything else, Regina turned around and was about to get back inside, leaving Henry blushing behind her.

Before taking the step inside, she turned her head and looked at Henry saying, ''Just tell your baby that if she hurts you, she'll have to face the Evil Queen,'' and with a laugh, she got inside.

''Mom,'' Henry complained but Regina kept laughing as she made her way inside, facing the most adorable thing she could ever see.

Robin was sitting on the couch, having Anny sitting on his one thigh and Roland on his other one. The three of them were smiling and talking about something that Regina couldn't hear but it didn't matter. She barely managed to hold back her tears as she was looking her wonderful family in front of her.

After all these years, she finally had everything she ever dreamed of and if someone dared to lay even a finger on them, she would have their heads on a plate.

She wiped her tears with her fingers before taking a deep breath and started approach them.

''Who wants Lasagna?'' Regina asked smiling...


End file.
